


Spring is sprung, the grass is riz

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Oxford Tales [10]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's springtime in the Garden





	Spring is sprung, the grass is riz

_‘Spring is sprung, the grass is riz_  
_I wonder how my mower is_  
_The mower’s blades won’t cut at all_  
_I should have cleaned them up last fall’_

James Hathaway laughed.  “It’s not like you to use the American word.”

“How many words do you know which rhyme with ‘autumn’?” Robbie retorted.

James thought for a moment.  “I’m sure you could come up with something more poetic anyway, like:  
_The green of the grass_  
_And the pink cherry blossom_  
_Encapsulate spring”_  
  
“That’s one of those Japanese things, isn’t it?  What do you call them, haiku?  I reckon this would be more to the point:  
_The fallen blossoms_  
_Lie thickly over the lawn_  
_Let me get my rake”_

James chuckled, and then said, “I’ll go and make some coffee, while you sort your tools out.”

Once James had made the coffee, he carried the two mugs outside and joined Robbie on the garden bench.

“You may have spurned my haiku, but how about a tanka?” he said.

“A what?”

“It’s a slightly longer form of Japanese poetry.  Like this:  
_Yellow daffodils_  
_And bright red tulips in bloom_  
_Bring joy to the heart_  
_The sun gives new warmth to all_  
_And hints at future pleasure”_

“Very clever, however I see your tanka, and raise it with another verse:  
_Spring is sprung, the grass is riz_  
_I wonder where the furry menace is?_  
_He’s gone and caught another mouse_  
_And is taking it inside the house”_

“Not again!” James exclaimed.  He jumped up.  “I’ll go and rescue the mouse; you carry on with your gardening.”


End file.
